When we owe nothing more to our people
by Tea9369
Summary: My very first fan fic ever. Please be kind. a different spin to the awful end of S3 e07. Clexa remains strong.
1. Chapter 1

I own nothing but my 2 cats... but I think they own me more... :)

This is my very first fan fiction ever... please be kind. I have the whole story planned out. Let me know if I should keep going.

When we owe nothing more to our people

Tea

Chapter One

Lexa opened the door to the sound of a gunshot. She felt something sharp against her middle. She looked to Clarke, then looked down seeing the black blood escaping from her stomach. "No!" Clarke cried. "Heda!" Titus called. Lexa collapsed into Clarke's arms. "Help me get her to the bed!" Clarke cried then watched as Titus carried Lexa.

Clarke pushed on the bleeding trying to control it. Titus handed her bandages. He took a kit from inside his robes and opened it. Clarke looked at it and asked "what is that." Titus didn't reply. Clarke saw tweezers and a small knife. "Perfect!" she thought! She tore Lexa's sweater, grabbed the tools from Titus' kit and grabbed the wine from beside the bed. She poured the wine all over the tools with a quick "this will have to do!" under her breath. She looked to Lexa, "this is going to hurt," Lexa nodded "a lot! But I won't loose you!" Clarke cut the opening of the gunshot wound a bit bigger. She reached in with the tweezers and found the bullet and pulled it out. "Bring me a candle!" When neither Titus, nor John Murphy moved, "NOW!" Clarke yelled. Titus brought a candle up to just beside the wound. Clarke looked inside, then up at Lexa's face. Lexa had passed out. Clarke looked back inside the wound. There! She held the knife into the flame of the candle long enough for it to get hot. She put the tip of the knife against the bleeding artery. She wiped away the blood and looked in the wound again. No more leaking blood! "Get me something to sew up this wound!" Titus went to the other side of the room and found catgut and more bandages in the tub room. Clarke worked on sewing up the wound. As she finished and started to bandage up Lexa's stomach area, she heard another gunshot. She dropped herself over Lexa to protect her. When she looked around, John was standing with the gun in his hand, and Titus was lying dead on the floor. "What have you done?!" Clarke stammered.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Other than he beat the shit out of me for days and just shot your girlfriend?" John snarls back at Clarke. "He just walked out there and announced she's dead and to start the Conclave. When he came back in here I heard him say he was going to bring in….."

"Well it looks like I got here just in time if the Conclave has been called!" they hear from the hallway. "Ontari!" Clarke whispers with dread. "Exactly!" John replies. "If he had brought her in, we'd all be dead. Now how do we get out of here?" Clarke looks around the room stopping at the far wall. "If I help you, you have to help me with Lexa. Once we're out of Polis, you can do whatever you want, but Ontari can't find her in this condition. She'll kill her. Agreed?" Clarke looks at John. "Agreed. Just get us out of here before she kills us all!"

Clarke pushes past him to the far wall and pushes 4 stones. A secret tunnel opens up. "Help me with Lexa." John carries Lexa as Clarke lights the torch in the tunnel, then seals the door, just as Ontari walks into the room.

The stairs lead them down to the sewers that run below the tower. The go as fast as they can, resting as they need.

They come to a crossroad and John asks "which way?" Clarke looks both ways and sees the torch blowing from the tunnel on the left, "that way." She points. "The air is moving more."

They follow the tunnel and it leads to the edge of town where it is quiet. Darkness has fallen over the city. Before leaving the tunnel, they look to see if anyone is near. They wait until the way is clear, then, move out. Looking around, Clarke states to John, "I know where I am! This way!" and leads him down a side road.

Five minutes later they are across from the stables. "Stay here." Clarke says. She walks over to the stables. A guard yells "Halt!" When he sees who it is, he stands to attention "Wanheda!" "I need 3 horses saddled and ready for the Commander and myself." When he doesn't move, she replies, "Now." He moves to ready the horses. When they are ready, he looks around for the Commander. "I am to meet her at the tower. Thank you." Clarke takes the reins of the horses and walks away.

She walks just past where John is with Lexa so the guard doesn't see him walk out with her.

"Here, you can have this horse. Go wherever you want. I have to take Lexa to my Mom. I need to make sure she's ok." "I'm never going back there." John states. "Thanks for the horse though." "Thanks for your help."

John helps Clarke get Lexa onto the horse as she climbs up behind her and holds her on. She ties the reins of the second horse to the saddle horn. She looks at John "May we meet again." John looks at Clarke "Good luck Clarke."

With that, he rides away in the opposite direction of Arkadia.

Clarke starts off towards home with Lexa held close.

Hours later, Clarke is still holding Lexa. She has held the horse to a fast walk, not wanting to jar her lover more than necessary. "Clarke?" Lexa whispers. Clarke pulls the horse to a stop and looks down at Lexa, "Hey Commander. It's good to see those beautiful eyes again. How are you feeling?" Lexa grins briefly at Clarke and looks around, "Where are we?" "On our way to Arkadia. I need my Mom to check you out." Clarke pauses for a moment, "Ontari showed up in Polis." When Lexa looks at her with concern, Clarke continues, "It's a good thing you showed me that tunnel. John helped me get you out before she saw us. Titus is dead. But not before he told them you were dead and called for the Conclave." Lexa closes her eyes. "I'm sorry." Clarke whispers in her ear. "Not your fault." Lexa answers. Clarke kisses her forehead and realizes Lexa is burning up. "Wow, you're hot. We need to work on getting your temperature down. C'mon."

Clarke leads the horses to a small river that she has been hearing for the last hour. She helps Lexa down from the horse and over to the water. She helps her out of her clothes and quickly removes her own. Helping Lexa to walk, she leads her into the water and gets her to lie back. "Just relax and let the cold water do the work." Clarke whispers in her ear as Lexa lies in the water with her head against Clarke's shoulder.

They lay like that for quite a while, Clarke hoping that it will help with Lexa's fever. "The sun is starting to come up." Lexa states with her eyes still closed. Clarke chuckles, "How do you do that?" placing a kiss to the forehead of her lover, in love and to check her temperature. "You can't tell?" Lexa questions. "Yes, but my eyes are open." Clarke laughs.

Both women suddenly tense as they hear a twig snap off to their right in the woods. Clarke looks to the saddle bags where she knows there is a knife. "There's only one." Lexa whispers to Clarke. Clarke nods and starts to lead them toward the shore. "Don't go for your weapons and I won't use mine." A female voice calls from the woods. Clarke looks at Lexa, then back toward the voice. "Who are you?" A tall, lanky woman with dark hair, pulled back in a pony tail steps to the edge of the trees. She has an arrow half pulled back and a gun in a holster on her hip. She is wearing Skaikru clothes.

"You're not Trikru." Clarke states. "But you're not from Arkadia either. Which station are you from?" The woman looks at her with surprise. "We were stuck on Farm station when we came to Earth. You're not a Grounder?" Clarke shakes her head as she pulls her shirt on. "No, I'm from the Ark. I was the Ambassador to Polis. Clarke Griffin." The woman thinks for a moment, "Griffin? You're not Jake Griffin's kid are you?" Clarke looks shocked but nods her head. "My wife and I worked with him. I'm really sorry about what happened to him. He was a great man. I'm Riley, Riley Fraser." Riley starts to hold her hand out, then, realizes the women are still naked. "Oh, um, you should go ahead and finish getting dressed. I'll uh, keep watch for you." "Thanks." Clarke says as she turns to help Lexa.

When both women are dressed, they find that Riley has started a small fire and is roasting a small rabbit over it. "I thought you both might be hungry." She motions to the food. Clarke's stomach rumbles as she smells the rabbit. "Thanks. This is Lexa." Lexa and Riley nod to each other. Lexa is sizing the woman up in case she needs to fight. After a moment, Riley looks at her "you don't need to worry, I'm not going to hurt Jake Griffin's kid. He was a really great man, and his kid meant everything to him. Out of respect for him, you have nothing to fear from me." Lexa looks her in the eyes for a moment and sees the truth. "How long did you work with my dad?" Clarke asks. "About 15 years. My wife and I both did. He introduced us actually. He taught us a lot about engineering. He was a lot of fun too." Clarke nods, "he was a lot of fun. I miss him." Riley nods, "I bet you do." "How hurt are you?" she motions to Lexa. "I'll live." Lexa replies curtly. "If you need a safe place to rest, Jenek and I have a place not far from here. You both are welcome to stay. We left the rest of the farm station. Pike was insane. We didn't want anything more to do with him or his friends. We were on Farm station fixing the watering system when everything went down. We were stuck with them. We didn't even know any of them when we came down here. We're doing a lot better on our own." Riley removed the rabbit from the fire and pulled a knife from her boot to start carving it up.

Clarke and Lexa looked at each other. Lexa shrugged. Clarke could see the fever coming back by the glazed look in her eyes and the sweat starting to bead on her forehead. "If you've got the room, we will take you up on that." Clarke answers, as she reaches for her share of rabbit.

A couple hours later, Riley is leading them toward a very large waterfall. There are a lot of large rocks off to the side of the waterfall. "Come this way." Riley says as she leads one of the horses. Clarke leads the horse with Lexa riding.

They follow a well hidden path that takes them to a cave system that is hidden behind the waterfall. There is even room for the horses in the cave. Riley walks the horse she is leading to an area of the cave and starts to unsaddle it. Clarke helps Lexa down and onto a chair in the room, then follows suit with the other horse. "We were hoping to be able to trade for a horse eventually." Riley explains when pointing to the area that is made to look like a stall area. When the horses are brushed down, she points out that there is a natural spring in the area that the horses can drink out of. She puts up a large piece of drift wood to stop the horses from walking out. "We just need to go cut some long grass and bring it in to feed them." She states to Clarke. "That's great!" Clarke enthuses.

Riley leads them through a tunnel and shows them to a great room that has a fireplace that seems to have been built recently. Lexa is studying the place intently. "We came across this place by accident. But it's almost perfect! There was a hole at the top there to let the smoke out, so we built a fireplace for heat and cooking. There's clay in the bottom of the waterfall. Worked out really well." Clarke looks at the fireplace and realizes how well constructed it is.

"Don't move!" They hear from behind them. When they turn they see a woman about Lexa's height with light brown hair and a slight frame pointing a gun at them. "Babe it's ok. I brought them." Riley walks in front of Clarke and Lexa. "Are you kidding me?" the woman asks. "Jennek McKenzie, this is Clarke Griffin, and Lexa." The woman looks at the younger women. "Clarke Griffin?" Clarke nods, "yes, Jake was my dad." The woman puts her gun down. "He was an incredible man." Clarke just nods.

"Let's find somewhere you can lie down." Riley states to Lexa.


End file.
